


The French Café

by PhoenixInTheNight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki is French, M/M, Short One Shot, They live in France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki work together in a small café in Paris. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Café

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the art which inspired this fic: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Tony-Loki-LE-CAFE-324824714

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up and groaned. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the dingy apartment. It was a small place, over-looking a tiny alley on the outskirts of Paris. Grumbling, he sighed and walked through to the shabby kitchen. The light flickered ahead and promptly flickered out. Sighing, he prodded a button on the coffee machine, which shuddered to life before the thick slop started to trickle into the mug. While the coffee - if you could call it that - was trickling into the mug, Tony made himself some toast. He quickly ate his toast and drank the slop before walking through to his bathroom. Staring at himself in the slightly-cracked mirror, he washed his face and brushed his short brown hair. Slipping his clothes on, he walked out of the apartment and locked the door.  
  
Just before he walked into the café, he checked himself in the reflection on the shiny glass. His smart black trousers were ironed, his shoes were shined, his white top stainless and his waistcoat clean. They were the only items of clothing that he took care of. Afterall, he needed to dress to impress. As he walked into the café, he heard someone mumbling from the back rooms. Wandering towards his locker, he spotted someone was standing there. A very tall, pale someone. His boss, Loki Laufeyson. The dark haired man turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled softly. Tony took a deep breath before smiling back.  
  
" _Bonjour_ , Anthony. I hope you slept _assez bien_. Ready to start, _homme de fer_?" His French accent was soft, as the occasional French word slipped through. He wasn't perfect at speaking English, and the two languages often merged. Tony chuckled and nodded, unlocking his locker. Bringing out a sleek black bow tie and a white apron, he put them on and washed his hands. Stepping out of the back room, he flipped the sign hanging on the front window from ' _Fermé_ ' to ' _Ouvert_ '.

Soon after the café had been opened, it was filled with customers. Tony was the English-speaking waiter; he took orders and gave people what they wanted. Loki, too, was a waiter, though he served the French-speaking customers. There were a few cooks in the kitchen, Jean and Chris. Jean was French, whereas Chris had come over from America with Tony. The lunch rush was due to start in about half an hour. Tony bid goodbye to the last customer and called Loki over.  
  
"Loki, we need more towels. Should I run down to the _séchoir_ on the corner and grab some freshly dried ones?" He asked, wiping his hands on the apron around his waist. Loki smiled and nodded.  
  
" _Merci_ , Anthony, _merci_." Loki smiled, and handed Tony a piece of paper. Taking the paper, Tony rushed to the laundrette which was just around the corner.  
  
An elderly man looked up and waved slightly, beaming. " _Bonjour_ , Anthony. How may I be of service on this _beau jour_?". Smiling back, Tony handed the piece of paper over to him.

" _Bonjour_ , Pierre. I belive Loki phoned up earlier? Something about the towels, I believe." Nodding, Pierre walked into the back room before bringing out a pile of hot-pressed towels. Tony grinned before handing over some money. Taking the towels, he walked back down the street to the café, where he saw Loki, squatting down and writing the lunch menu on the board in his curly writing.  
  
Without turning, Loki started to speak."Ah! Anthony, I see you have returned!" Standing up, he brushed pieces of chalk off of his apron and took half of the towels from Tony and walked through to the back room. Tony followed, his eyes wandering down to Loki's ass before he caught himself and forced his eyes to return to Loki's back. Once they'd placed the towels down, Loki turned to Tony and smiled slightly.  
  
"I believe the rush is about to start, _mon ami_." Loki's soft French accent was driving Tony slightly mad. The way the French words rolled so easily off that 'silver-tongue' of his. Tony could only manage a nod. Smirking, Loki walked out and started to serve the customers. Chris walked over to Tony and patted his back slightly.  
  
"You know, staring at his ass won't achieve anything. You need to act, buddy." Chris whispered. Tony merely nodded. He shook his head and plastered on a fake smile before walking out and going over to an elderly lady, who was looking rather confused as she looked at the menu.  
  
" _Bonjour_ Madame. What may I interest you in today? The cinnamon latté is the special, today. It gives a sense of warmth inside." He smiled sweetly at her. She ordered the cinnamon latté and a piece of shortbread. Returning to the kitchen, he handed over the order to Chris.  
  
"Anthony? Ah, here you are. Do me a favour would you? Re-tie my apron, it keeps coming undone. _Merci_." He smiled. Tony swallowed as Loki turned around. He tied the apron, his hands lingering slightly longer than they probably should have.

It was nearing the end of the day and Loki was serving the last customer. He bid the customer a warm farewell and turned to Tony. Tony couldn't contain himself anymore and he stalked towards Loki, planting a kiss on the others lips. Before Loki could react however, Tony tore himself away and stumbled from the café. Turning on his heel he started to run back to his apartment.  
  
"Anthony?! Anthony, stop!"  
  
Ignoring the shouts, he ran faster until he got to his apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him and sank to the floor, tears flowing from his eyes freely. He'd probably just screwed up one of the best friendships he had. Wiping his eyes, he flinched as someone knocked on the door. Despite his best efforts to ignore the person knocking, the knocking persisited. Finally he stood up and wiped his eyes before flinging the door open. He opened his mouth to snap at whoever was there, but was taken back as he saw Loki was standing there, wringing his hands.

"L-Loki? What are you doing?" He stuttered, eyebrow raising. Loki swallowed before stepping forward, cupping Tony's face in his hands and kissing him softly.  
  
" _Je t'aime_ , Anthony Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
